¡Vacaciones Mexicanas!
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Así que... México se las ha arreglado para encerrar a todos los estados en una sola casa por un buen periodo de tiempo ¡Nada puede salir bien de esto! - Hetastates!
1. ¡Sorpresa!

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Algunos OC los saqué de internet ~**

 **Aquí probablemente encuentren ships muy… inusuales (?**

 **Desde aquí aviso las parejas que luego me andan matando xD**

 **-Conste que no las diré todas, tampoco-**

 **Sinaloa x Sonora – Hidalgo x Veracruz – Nuevo León x Oaxaca – Edomex x CDMX –**

* * *

Los rayos de luz iluminaban el cielo aquel atareado día en la capital de la República Mexicana. La representación de la Ciudad de México, Cuau, se había decidido a salir por ahí un rato, en lo que la reunión con sus hermanos comenzaba.

Se sentía bastante tranquilo, a decir verdad, lo único que quería evitar, era pelear con sus hermanos por cosas sin sentido, como casi siempre que se juntaban, pasaba. Y no es que se odiaran, simplemente, todo era así.

Sacó un billete de dios-sabe-cuanto y compró algo de comer para así, no llegar a la reunión con el estómago vacío.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que le iba a caer la regañada de México por no estar a la hora que debía -Si es que a México se le había dado por llegar temprano- así que tomó un taxi y partió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el edificio donde se reunirían.

Al llegar, le pagó al taxista y él entró inmediatamente al edificio, notando que el único coche que se hallaba ahí, era el de Nuevo León.

—Ese wey… —Se dijo a sí mismo mientras subía por el elevador— Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo…—

Una vez llegó a la sala, se sentó en el primer lugar que vio. Javier, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la gran mesa, hizo una mueca.

Ninguno se dijo nada, mientras, esperaban a que llegaran los demás estados a la reunión. No fue mucho tiempo después cuando por la puerta, apareció alguien. Ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, que no era nada más y nada menos que Hidalgo, también conocido como Benito. Traía una bolsa en la mano y se sentó cerca de Cuau.

Abrió la bolsa y sacó un plato con comida.

—¿Otra vez tú con tus empanadas? —Le dijo Nuevo León, rodando los ojos.

—¡Que son pastes, no empanadas! —Le contestó, tomando uno y comiéndolo, mirándolo con reproche, después, miró a la puerta, de donde entró otro chico.

Alto, cabello castaño, sí, Sonora había llegado.

—Ingasu ¿Otra vez Javier? Ya te dijo que son pastes —Se burló el sonorense, haciendo que el neoleonés dejara de hacerles caso y se concentrara en su teléfono.

—Hm —Volteó a ver a Javier de igual manera— De todas formas ¿No viene Sinaloa contigo? —Comentó regresando su vista a Federico.

La representación sonorense solo miró a un lado, evitando ver un pequeño sonrojo ¡Arruinaría su masculinidad! Por lo que se volteó y se fue a sentar a lado del otro norteño con la vista en el celular.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, ninguno de ellos quería romperlo, sin embargo, dos voces lograron lo que estas cuatro representaciones no querían. Por la puerta entraron un chico y una chica, se veían de la edad. Uno de ellos Oaxaca y la otra Chiapas.

—¡Llegamos! —Anunció Oaxaca, también conocido como Hasen, venía acompañado de Chiapas, también conocida como Iza. Ambos entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en frente de todos.

Nuevo León alzó la mirada y notó que Oaxaca había llegado. Miró hacia otro lado.

—Vamos, Javi, no seas ranchero y saluda —Dijo Coahuila entrando a la habitación, siendo seguido por Tamaulipas, las Bajas y Chihuahua.

El neoleonés los ignoró de nuevo y se concentró en su celular.

—Ignóralo -Rió Tamaulipas mientras se sentaba a lado de Javier.

Ahora algunos estados se encontraban platicando entre sí, mientras esperaban a los demás. Pronto después Zacatecas, Puebla, Durango, Sinaloa y Yucatán hicieron acto de presencia. Sonora no retiró la vista de su vecino en ningún momento, cosa que el sinaloense, sorprendentemente, no notaba.

Finalmente llegaron los estados restantes, quienes se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban, y todo el mundo se preparaba para esperar al principal en esa reunión.

México.

Quien, por cierto, parecía no querer llegar a la hora acordada.

—Debería ser más responsable —Se quejó Jalisco— De seguro se puso a echar lío —Soltó una risa—

Los demás estados asintieron, estando de acuerdo en que el país era todo menos responsable, pero así lo querían.

—Bueno… empecemos sin él —Sugirió Veracruz, mirando a todos en la habitación—

Y así la reunión comenzó, tranquila… sin gritos o peleas…

—Sabía que te gustaba Oaxaca —Todo el mundo guardó silencio y voltearon a ver a ambos estados, uno con una sonrisa pícara y el otro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que trataba a toda costa de ocultar.

Tamaulipas soltó una carcajada antes de mostrarle el celular a Sonora, el cual tenía una foto del Oaxaqueño, marcada como favorita.

Obvio que al neoleonés no le causó nada de gracia.

—Oh, Javi, no sabía que bateabas a la izquierda —Se burló Campeche.

Las risas se hicieron presentes en la habitación, haciendo que Nuevo León se encogiera en su asiento, rogando que la tierra lo tragara. Miró rápidamente a Oaxaca, quien se hallaba en su lugar, mirándole fijamente. Apartó la vista y le quitó su celular a Tamaulipas.

—¿Qué chingados pasa aquí? —Todos en el cuarto se callaron al instante en el que México entró a la habitación.

—México, a que no sabes —Colima se acercó a la representación de la nación y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que el mexicano estallara en risas.

—Ahuevo, ya sabía —Se burló— Yo sé todo —Dijo en un todo cantadito mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente —Al igual que sé que a ti te gusta Aguascalientes —Se rió del sonrojo de la chica, quien inmediatamente se fue a sentar —Aunque eso es asunto tuyo y el otro es de Javier.

México cruzó los brazos —Ora sí…chingado ¿Dónde dejé esa madre? —Buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar un papel medio doblado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Durango, con una mirada curiosa—

—Es una sorpresa —Le respondió— Digamos que… necesitan unas vacaciones, trabajan demasiado —Les sonríe— Así que nos iremos todos a una hacienda muy chingona, para descansar —Les muestra el folleto, uno por uno.

Empezaron los murmullos entre los estados mexicanos, sobre si sería o no, divertido.

—¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir? —Preguntó Michoacán, tallándose un ojo, aburrido.

—Eso creo… sí —Los demás estados suspiraron, podría simplemente haberles dicho por teléfono— Los quiero a todos, el sábado a primera hora aquí, ya que nos iremos todos juntos.

Se escucharon algunas quejas, sin embargo, el país las ignoró y se levantó de su silla, encaminándose a la puerta —Buena suerte— Sonrió antes de perderse por los pasillos del edificio.

Todos los demás simplemente comentaban entre sí.

¿Qué mierda, planeaba México hacer?

* * *

 **So… el primer capítulo…**

 **Ya tengo varias parejas definidas, pero si ustedes tienen algún ship, pueden dejarlo, porque me faltan estados Q_Q gracias!**


	2. ¡Parejas de viaje!

**Primero que nada, no soy buena con los modismos de otros estados XD solo uso lo poco que sé, como el "Ingasu" de Sonora e_e**

 **Pueden leer :3**

* * *

El sábado finalmente llegó y todos los estados ya se encontraban en el mismo edificio donde México los había citado, a primera hora… y él no estaba, de nuevo.

—¡Voy a darle en toda su puta madre a ese wey…! —Se quejaba CDMX mientras era tranquilizado por Edomex, quien le acariciaba el cabello para distraerlo de ahorcar a su país cuando ese se dignara a parecer.

—No tiene caso insultarlo, él es así y lo sabes —Habló Tlaxcala, sentándose en el suelo, recostando su cabeza en la pared.

—Se la baña… —Susurró Nuevo León, alejado lo más posible de Oaxaca, evitándolo.

—Ingasu, mejor hubiera dormido un rato más —Sonora recostó su cabeza en sus brazos, los cuales reposaban en la mesa. Estaba sentado al lado de Sinaloa, _por pura casualidad._

Todos traían sus maletas y sus cosas. Nadie sabía qué harían exactamente ahí, México en realidad se podía comportar misterioso cuando quería y ni siquiera su capital sabía de qué se trataba todo ese plan.

Finalmente, a una hora más o menos razonable, apareció la representación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, con una cara de haberse despertado apenas unos minutos atrás… y eso era lo que había pasado.

—Bien, ahora que están todos… —Los cuenta uno por uno mentalmente y asiente— Ahorita que venga el autobús nos vamos —Bosteza y se sienta en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación.

Los estados le miraron asesinamente -Excepto Sonora, que se había dormido- pero optaron por no discutir con él.

Pasaron los minutos cuando escucharon un pitido desde el estacionamiento.

—Parece que está aquí~ Hora de irnos —Cada uno tomó sus cosas y entre todos caminaron hasta el piso de abajo, saliendo de ahí para poder encaminarse al autobús, que podría llevarlos a todos a la vez.

Los asientos eran de a dos personas cada lado, aparte estaban forrados con una tela muy suavecita y tenían una mini Tablet para entretenerse durante el camino.

Cada estado fue acomodado por el personal de acuerdo a una lista que México había hecho. Todos lo querían asesinar al ver a su compañero de asiento.

Excepto Sonora, que estaba más que feliz de haber quedado a lado de Sinaloa.

Hidalgo quedó a lado de Veracruz, lo cual le hizo feliz. Miró a los demás en el camión y pudo ver a San Luis Potosí sentado al lado de Tamaulipas, quien venía sentado delante de Nuevo León, del cual se burlaba fuertemente, pues el neoleonés había quedado como compañero del oaxaqueño.

—Jajajaja —Se agarró el estómago, mientras veía a Oaxaca sonrojado, mirando hacia la ventana —Por eso amo a México

—¿No hay alguna cobija? Tengo frío —Comentó Guerrero, que estaba sentado justo debajo del clima.

Todo el mundo andaba en sus asuntos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando el autobús comenzó su camino a la hacienda secreta del señor México.

—Me miras mucho —Sonora se distrajo cuando escuchó la voz del sinaloense hablarle. La verdad es que no disimulaba mucho el estar mirándolo todo el rato.

—Hmm bueno… —Trató de excusarse, ganando una risilla de Sinaloa—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Estás todo rojo —Le comenta, tocando su mejilla con un dedo

Del otro lado del bus, algo similar pasaba con CDMX y Edomex, quienes se dedicaban a ver una película en una sola Tablet. Muy pegados, tanto que la colimense se dedicaba a observarlos desde los asientos de a lado, los cuales compartía con Aguascalientes.

—¿Qué tanto les miras? —Le preguntó el chico, curioso.

—¿Ellos dos son pareja? —Ignoró la pregunta antes hecha por el aguascalentense, concentrándose en los "toques" que se daban.

—No tienes remedio —Se quejó el otro estado, mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana.

—Oh vamos, si quieres te puedo dar la misma atención a ti —Se burló la chica, mientras regresaba a sentarse bien, mirando a Aguascalientes sonrojarse por el comentario.

—N-no gracias —Quitó la pausa a la película que veía y dejó que Colima regresara a su tarea de espiar a los dos chicos de al lado.

Mientras tanto, México venía platicando con el chofer.

—¿Y… todos ellos son sus hijos? —Le preguntó el chofer a la nación mexicana.

—No, son mis estados —Le respondió.

—Pero… ¿Los estados son sus hijos?

—Que no, que son mis estados —Al chofer le saltó una vena en la sien, mientras volvía a preguntar.

—Sí, son sus estados ¿Pero son sus hijos? —México suspiró—

—No, son mis… —Fue interrumpido por el chofer—

—¡Ya sé que son sus estados, pero no nacieron de la nada! —Se quejó

—En realidad… si lo hicieron —Se burló, recordando el nacimiento de cada uno de sus pequeños.

El chofer se resistió de preguntar nada más, mientras continuaba manejando a la hacienda que le fue indicada. La carretera estaba llena de baches.

Algunos estados iban dormidos, véase el caso de Michoacán, las Bajas, Quintana Roo y Morelos, quien, por cierto, venía recostado en el hombro de Nayarit, a quien no le hacía mucha gracia esto ¡Le babeaba! Qué asco, pensaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la hacienda, la cual estaba en medio de la nada, con un pueblo cercano, pero a la vez lejos.

Prácticamente estaban cien por ciento solos.

—Aquí no hay internet —Se quejó el queretano, siendo seguido por Hidalgo, quien venía comiendo más pastes.

El camión se fue y varios estados solo lo miraron irse… con lo último que quedaba de internet y clima.

—No es tan malo, tenemos televisión —Les trató de animar México, entrando a la casa— Ahora, les diré con quién compartirán habitación.

Se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos por parte de los estados, los cuales José, decidió ignorar.

—Se quedarán con exactamente la misma persona que en el camión —Se burló, mirando levemente a Nuevo León, quien le asesinaba con la mirada.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Sonora en un susurro para él.

—Sin más, vayan a dejar sus cosas, hoy será día para descansar, mañana empieza lo bueno —Se dio media vuelta y caminó escaleras arriba, dejando a todos los demás en la sala.

Todos se miraron entre sí, aun confundidos por las acciones de su país.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabremos cual es nuestra habitación? —Comentó San Luis, dándose cuenta de su error, en cuanto vio como todos los demás empezaban a correr escaleras arriba para ganar la mejor de todas.

Puebla terminó ganando la mejor.

—Chingado, cállese a la próxima —Tamaulipas se cruzó de brazos después de dejar su maleta en la cama. Quería descansar un poco, así que sacó su pijama, recibiendo una mirada de disculpa del potosino.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que eso iba a pasar? —Este miraba su brazo, le dolía un poco por un golpe que Zacatecas le había dado, cuando intentaba proteger esa habitación para ellos dos.

—Pudiste suponerlo —Tamaulipas caminó al baño, listo para cambiarse.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado, dos estados intentaban verse lo menos posible.

—N-nuevo León… —Oaxaca le llamó, sentado en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le miró, pero no a los ojos.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo Tamaulipas? —El norteño se quedó sin palabras por un momento, antes de responder.

—No deberías hacerle caso, al chile —Fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse al baño.

Oaxaca se quedó en la habitación, pensando, pues no le creía en lo absoluto.

—¡HORA DE CENAR! —Gritó México desde la planta baja, llamando la atención de todos.

La representación del país, sonreía pícaro y juguetón, mientras pensaba en las cosas que les haría hacer a todos. Aunque en el fondo tenía un buen motivo, claro.

—Buena suerte a todos —Rió, mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa— Buena suerte.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 :D**

 **Aunque probablemente actualice más en fines de semana, porque lo que es lunes a viernes debo ir a la preparatoria y es un show escribir con tantos trabajos.**

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió… porque encontré un Nuevo León x DF incompleto y me dejó con mucha duda. Este no es con las mismas parejas, obviamente, pero meh, me inspiró :3**


	3. ¡Puertas cerradas!

Tras escuchar el gritó que México había pegado, la mayoría de los estados decidieron por bajar, pues la verdad es que ya hacía hambre desde hacía rato.

Por la escalera venía Yucatán, seguida de Puebla y de Nayarit, quienes se sentaron primero en la mesa y esperaron por los demás. Las siguientes en bajar fueron Quintana Roo, Coahuila y Chihuahua, quienes se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Acaso no piensan bajar los demás? —Se quejó México, quien solo suspiró y se levantó— Bueno que ellos se sirvan si les da hambre

Antes de irse notó como Colima y Aguascalientes bajaban al mismo tiempo y se sentaban cada uno al lado de su silla, por lo que él quedaría en medio. Sonrió y siguió su camino a la cocina, donde tomó la olla llena de mole y también se llevó el pollo, para que cada quien se sirviera.

Al entrar a la habitación notó que Jalisco, Oaxaca y Tlaxcala también se hallaban ahí.

Dejó las cosas en el centro de la mesa y juntó sus manos.

—Muy bien, hora de cenar —Al momento en el que dijo eso los estados presentes se lanzaron a agarrar comida de las ollas y llenar sus platos con ella.

—Está muy rico —Comentó Coahuila mientras comía

—Lo está porque lo hice yo —Respondió México con una sonrisa, halagándose a sí mismo por eso.

Nadie más hizo comentarios, pero se rieron con lo que México había dicho.

En toda la cena no había bajado nadie más mas que Tabasco, las gemelas Baja California, Sonora y Veracruz.

Todo transcurría tranquilo y pronto llegó la hora de que se fueran todos a la planta alta a dormir, pues mañana tendrían un día pesado, según México.

Puebla bostezó discretamente mientras entraba a **su** habitación, en donde ya se encontraba Querétaro, con su pijama puesto y unas papas en su mano.

—¿Quieres una? —Le ofreció el Queretano con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se le quitó al ser completamente ignorado por el poblano —¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Hmm —Piensa un poco antes de responder, suspirando— Siento que México trama algo, estas no son unas simples vacaciones

—¿Puedo preguntar, por qué piensas eso? —Volvió a meter la mano a la bolsa de papitas, comiendo mientras veía al poblano pasear por la habitación, con una mano en la barbilla.

—Solo piénsalo, _los puso juntos_ —El otro le miró con confusión y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, le respondió— No me digas que fue coincidencia que haya puesto a Sonora y a Sinaloa juntos

—Eh…

—O a Nuevo León y a Oaxaca —Siguió, emparejando con sus dedos— O a Aguascalientes y Colima

—¿P-puebla?

—¡O a Edomex con Cuau! —Se exalta— ¿¡Es que no lo ves, Querétaro!?

—¿Qué cosa? —El Poblano se acercó y quitó la bolsa de papas de sus manos.

—Quizá lo que México quiere, es unirlos en amor.

.-.-.-.

Mientras, en otra parte de la hacienda, se encontraban Morelos y Nayarit, observando por la ventana el aterrador pero asombroso paisaje. La oscuridad de la noche le daba un toque algo tétrico, pero la luz de la luna lo hacía ver extrañamente asombroso.

—¿Crees que haya internet pronto? —Se quejó Nayarit, checando su celular por enésima vez en esa hora.

Morelos solo suspiró, también, por enésima vez en esa hora. Pero, es que, no pensaron que no habría internet, aunque según México, si habría, pero tardaría un poco en llegar.

 _"Ahorita viene"_ fue todo lo que les dijo, y ya sabemos _qué_ significa _ahorita._

En un pequeño rato, en un buen rato, en días o… nunca.

Los estados suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras trataban de pensar en alguna manera de no aburrirse durante su estancia en ese lugar. Tenían TV, pero no era lo mismo que usar internet, así que decidieron ver qué había de bueno en la tele, aunque, conociendo la TV mexicana, probablemente nada bueno.

Se decepcionaron un poco, pero terminaron viendo Dragon ball, que, al parecer _esa_ cadena de Tv no se cansaba de ponerla una y otra vez. Estaba bien que a la gente le gustara, pero ¿Tantas veces? ¿Con tantos animes que se pueden poner? Igual no podían quejarse, no es que hubiese algo mejor para ver.

Tras un buen rato, Morelos se quedó dormido en el hombro de Nayrit, el cual ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la baba de morelense.

-.-.-.-.-

México esperó a que todo el mundo regresara a su habitación para finalmente, cerrar todas las puertas con llave, feliz de que su plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

-.-.-.-.

—Ese hijo de… —Guanajuato se quejó en voz alta, pateando la puerta en un intento por abrirla, cosa que falló.

Zacatecas rió bajito por el acto, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando al techo.

—Al menos podrías ayudarme —Al no notar reacción por parte de zacatecano, se cruzó de brazos frente a él —¿No te molesta en lo más mínimo?

—La verdad es que no —Le respondió, sin despegar su mirada de la blancura del techo.

Quedaron un rato así, Guanajuato intensificando más y más su mirada, intentando ponerlo incómodo. Sin embargo, solo ganó cansancio propio, pues, rendido, se sentó en la cama, imitando a su compañero en su acción de mirar el techo.

La verdad es que se preguntaba si Zacatecas dormía con los ojos abiertos o algo, porque no reaccionaba para nada.

—… —Se acercó para verlo directamente. No parecía moverse, ni mirarle de regreso. Miró detenidamente sus ojos, después sus facciones en general.

—¿Qué me ves? —Algo exaltado, se alejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—L-lo idiota que te ves —Respondió, causando otra risa en el estado.

—Gracias… —Y sin contenerlo más, soltó la carcajada, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

.-.-.-.

La cosa estaba muy incómoda, demasiado. Habían decidido ignorarse mutuamente -o solo fue decisión unilateral- por lo que ambos se encontraban, cada quien en sus asuntos.

Por lo general Nuevo León no era así y eso preocupaba al Oaxaqueño, quien decidió dejar de preguntarle cosas, era obvio que lo que había dicho Tamaulipas era verdad.

Aunque, para ser honesto, no le desagradaba la idea, de hecho, le gustaría bastante.

Suspiró, acostándose boca abajo. Su estómago volvió a gruñir y no es como que pudiera salir de la habitación a buscar más comida, pues por alguna razón, México los había encerrado a todos en las habitaciones.

Se agarró el estómago, tratando de aguantar el hambre.

—¡Ahh, no lo soporto! —Se abrazó a una almohada, cerrando los ojos.

Nuevo León, que, al ver esa escena, recordó que se había robad… se había llevado unas empanadas de Hidalgo, se levantó y caminó hasta su maleta con la intención de sacarlas. La verdad, y que jamás admitiría, es que esas empanadas estaban buenas.

 _"¡Que son pastes!"_ Escuchó en su propia mente, lo cual le dio escalofríos.

—Oaxaca… —Le llamó despacito.

—¿Sí? —Abrió un ojo y al ver la comida se levantó de golpe —¡Pastes!

—Sí, pensé que los querrí… ¡Hey! —Fue interrumpido por un abrazo repentino del oaxaqueño, que tomaba la bolsa de pastes mientras abrazaba con fuerza al neoleonés.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Le sonrió, empezando a comer.

—Nada qué agradecer —Porque con esa sonrisa que le dedicó, había sido suficiente.

.-.-.-.-

Pero las cosas no iban mejor para el capitalino y su compañero, pues Cuau quería bajar a beber agua y no podían hacerlo.

—¡México, ven y abre esta pinche puerta ahora mismo! —Gritó la capital del país, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo así —Edomex le tomó la mano, intentando calmarlo— Veamos el lado positivo

—¿Esto tiene un lado positivo? ¿Neta? —Le miró con reproche.

—Pues sí, podemos estar solos —Y, sin embargo, el capitalino siguió sin entender esa indirecta, empeorando las cosas.

—¡Pero yo quiero mi chingada agua!

.-.-.-.-

—Que aburrido estoy —Sonora se tapó la cara con la almohada mientras que Sinaloa se dedicaba a observarlo desde su propia cama.

Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era él quien miraba a Sonora.

—Y luego Arizona no me contesta el teléfono —Ouch, golpe bajo.

No había persona que peor le cayera que ese que le quería quitar la atención de **su** Sonora. Algo encabronado, se acosó dándole la espalda al sonorense, quien suspiró, decaído.

—Y ahora tú no me haces caso —Se volteó de igual manera, disponiéndose a dormir.

Fuera lo que fuera que planeara México, ayudaría a unos… pero podría afectar a otros también.

 **Perdón, jejeje.**

 **Ya saben… parciales n_nU**


End file.
